dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive5
Category:UserTalk Archive Teaching Thank you SO much for understanding! And for the Dumbledore's Army, I figured I might as well continue it. I would appreciate being able to creat a 6th year character, and my two other characters can go on adoption. I won't be able to handle that many. I also noticed someone else was teaching Care of MAgical Creatures? I had already created a Proffesor for this, HERE. So I'm confused. Also I have my Divination Professor, HERE. If my other two characters, Arianna and Onyx, are put up for adoption, I'll be more than capeable of handling two teachers and a student. Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 19:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! So I'm taking up Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. How should I do the Word Bubble? Here's my teachers Prof. DeWith - Divinations Prof. James - Muggle Studies Prof. Sparrow - Ancient Runes And here is my new student Alex Archer Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 02:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think Arithmancy and Wandlore should be taught, but not by him. He has too many blocks. 5 in the log. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you make a chat meeting at 2:30 UTC time 12/10/2011 on chat? It is kinda important... thanks! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]00:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I gave him the ok. He is a long trusted user on the Hogwarts wiki and wanted a teacher spot here, and since Arithmancy was open, I gave it too him. Could you update the teacher list? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]21:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I do have a character. Professor Duffey Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cosmiggy Again Dear Bond_em7, : can you update my template for Gregory Johnson with my Quiddith Position Chaser. And i would like to be a professor in Music, can you please put that subject If no, it's okay. : Cosmiggy 05:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) COSMIGGY TEACHING hello! i would really like to ba a professor someday! please inform me if a teaching slot has benned opened! : Cosmiggy 05:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) HWW wiki Can you ask harryvlas123 to create a sorting quiz? He hasn't set it up and he wants me to fill it out. Phaeton1622 18:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I did see that, sorry! I meant to fix it, but the bell rang so I couldn't. I'll run over there now. Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 23:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Things We need to talk. You, me, and wind. I'll be on around 2:00 UTC everyday, so come on then please. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]04:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Community Corner Hey! I tried to post a message on the Community Corner about Dumbledore's Army starting, but I wasn't able to edit it? Can you post the message for me? Or should I ask HoR? Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 19:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 19:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding the House points! Can I add points or should I wait until my Prefect position has been voted on?Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 19:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Erika Miller How do i make a character page {C {C Erika Miller 03:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Cosmiggy {C {C {C {C Dear Bond, : I would like to know if First Years are allowed to cast a Patronus Charm? I wanred to know because I may use it in one of the Roleplay and get a warning, I don't want that to happen so please inform me : Truly Yours, Cosmiggy 09:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear Bond em7, I've got my new character sorted so can you make me a quick template for it? This is the finished product. Thanks in advanced. -Hyugabyakugan12 word bubble Hey Bond, could you explain to me what you are having Outsider do with his word bubbles? Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts hey .. i think i have a character name How do you get a talk bubble? I tried to go to a class but I didn't know what to do! Brian Kazama Talk Bubble Please edit my talk bubble Uploading Bond em7, how should I upload gif files? The special upload files says that gif are accepted but when I uploaded the picture, it says that ".gif" is invalid. What should I do? Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 13:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Tournament I think the comments will work better just because it is direct reply. Plus, it reduces the excess pages. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we will be running them all at the same time. (alert the troops!) {C Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]01:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Ok, thanks. Now I can finally use them. --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Has the House Tournament's first task officially begun yet? Cosmiggy new talk bubble Hello, This is Cosmiggy and i just got my new characters sorted. can you please make a quick template for it? and please add the Chaser title for Gregory Johnson because I've been accepted at the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. And please tell me if i could teach Music at Hogwarts? please reply. Cosmiggy 09:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can my character Ashar Agni be sorted now?Also can you delete Jake Lovegood and Perdita SnowAshikkansar 16:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) it's fine, you can delete Sirius Black IIII. Have Hermione Granger's face instead. Homework Sorry. I will add more to those assignments at some point. Ill let you know when I do. Also I would prefer not to be GMing in the house competition. No one ever asked me... Peislandgal Dear Bond_em7 I'm sorry for the inconvenience but i mistakenly erased my template on my template page and it shows template loop detected, please fix it and please add the chaser title to Gregory Johnson and please add colors and pictures to my new template. I don;'t know how to add colors and pictures in a template. Please fix my talk bubblles. Thank you very much. Cosmiggy 09:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, hey Bond em7, I have this problem with the Facebook Connect Button. I click but nothing happens nor I do get logged in. I just find that I'm logged in but when I go to a new page, it looks like I've logged out. The recent Wiki Activity part is also going nuts. What's the problem with that? Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12, 10:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC). how do i create a rp talk bubble template and what should i write in it? Bond, I tried making another talk bubble, but it comes out as nothing. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 03:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Can my character Ashar Agni be a fifth year? Talk Bubbles would you please add in a talk bubble on my template for 'Lemur'? thanks! here's the pic. Ringtail-lemur-staring-balanced-on-tree-trunk-madagascar-jane-mcdougall.jpg {C and could you make the sig 'Alex Archer's Lemur Form'? thanks! Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 16:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Bond, again, my word bubble's not working.I may've miscoded, but I don't know.Can you help?Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 00:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!!! :D Dear Bond_em7, : First of all, Merry Christmas. Second, please please please, put a Chaser in my Gregory Johnson template. I am telling you that for three times as of this message. And please change my character Albus Delacour's year to 5th year, Head of Ravenclaw already approved that on chat, you can ask him if you don't believe me. Thank You for your kind consideration. Merry Christmas again. : Truly Yours, : Cosmiggy 05:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Our Duel I just created a page for our animagus duel, here. and we can continue our lesson duel on the da page... Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 15:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey Bond. {C Someone messed up with the coding of Defense Against the Dark Arts.It was like this before.Now I have fixed it. {C Ashikkansar 16:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ashikkansar I am denying any requests from him, including quidditch, prefect, and further sorts. He has 4 blocks currently, and he is pushing it. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]17:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) how do i do it? How do you create a character?Imogen78 13:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) imogen78 Hi, um, i did the fourm and i am still really lost, Help?Imogen78 13:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 Liana Lovegood Imogen78 13:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 Uhhhh, hi. I'm new here, and kinda confused about how to do the page thingy. Could you help? RavenMcLightning 14:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Exactly how do I make my page? Am I supposed to say things about her? I'm not sure how to do anything, i came over this by accident and really wanted to sighn up but it confuses me. I know i sound so stupid but i would really enjoy and appriciate your help, Imogen78 14:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 Im sorry but i do not now what house i am in im a bit confused could you help me plz :0 How do i start as Liana? Imogen78 15:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) imogen78 How do i create a vault? Imogen78 15:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 In the coments in Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie. And are there Ferrets there?Imogen78 16:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 How do i earn gallions For school items?Imogen78 16:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 hey so diagon alley is closed and i think that this is the only way i can get resorted so could you help me please? thanks Thanks and how do i get to be Liana? Do i have to get all the requiered things before i can be in hogwarts? Imogen78 16:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC)imogen78 Cat Actually, I do have a question. You said Cat was in Ravenclaw, but her forum says she's a Hufflepuff. Mosswisker&Stealthfire 19:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Thanks for clarifying. Mosswisker&Stealthfire 19:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I want to be sorted! Hi! I ant to be sorted, but I do not have a character. Help me!Fun3n 21:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a quick question what should I put on my talk bubble templet ~~Miss_Laura2045~~ Hello. I am a member at your wiki. i just visited Diagon Alley and placed orders for the items i needed. can you tell me what to do after that? ' 09:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks for the help :D Dduffurg48 11:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do the Template Hello, im new to hogwarts wiki and i need to know how do I create a character page CascadeTheWalls 15:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How does the template editor work and how do i create a character page like everyone else, i'm sorry just so new to this. CascadeTheWalls 16:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) how do i buy a wand like where is the template for the info i can not find it Thank you, one other ? am I a first year My character page shows me a just starting as a 17 year old so I will stay a first year CascadeTheWalls 18:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) how do I edit stuff so my template shows up if i edit role playing stuff. Prefect Position Can I just make Alex a Prefect? Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 20:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) New Character Hellooo, i was wondering if i can create a seccond character. Please answer back. Thank you, Always *Elviaalova* 01:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ashik Agni Hello Bond. {C Someone messed up with Ashik Agni and it also not only offend me but my country too.I guess you'll have him.His IP is 78.101.204.63.Using ipnetinfo I tracked him.He is from Qatar.But I don't know why he hate my country?Usually India and Qatar are in very good terms. {C --Ashikkansar 13:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) What year am i in? Dduffurg48 13:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ThanksAshikkansar 15:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) A Year Up Hello Sir Bond_em7, I would like to ask permission if my character Klaire Jonerson would be in third year. If it would be alright.. I hope your able to read this small letter and i appreciate that you are reading this. Sincerly, ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 14:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- So you want me to change my signature.. it looks fine to me.. You want me to rename to Owl me or what? how do i do homework? p.s. Thanks for all the help Dduffurg48 14:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering.. what year is it currently in this wiki.. like is it 2016 where Albus Severus Potter is born or something? ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 15:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. Wanna chat? ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 15:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cam0620 00:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC)harry ron creevey i was wondering if i could be a 7th year? Re:Character Hey thanks :) and i got a questions, when the House Cup been held? sorry, im new here so just asking :) KingdomHeartsUser December, 21, 2011 15:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:House Cup Oh ok, thanks :) how do you make a cartoon picture of you'r player Dduffurg48 16:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 19:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hyugabyakugan12 The above user asked me if they can be admin and open the arithmacy class. I'm going to let them, is that alright with you? Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 19:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay! I'll tell him now... :D 22:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry, that ^^^^ was me... I forgot to log in... Hayward67(Send Me an Owl) 23:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Another reason is that arithmancy is already started by "Weirdo Guy", a trusted b-crat of the Hogwarts RPG Wiki. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 23:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Request or Permission Hello Sir Bond_em7, I have a small request about my cat that i'm going to order now, but i want to have an owl and a cat, but since it's prohibited in this wiki. I would like to request that my cat could transform into as well as an snowy barn owl. ~ ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 14:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hiya again, I'm having problems with the word bubble thing.. Would ya care to help me. ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 15:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- II knoe how to use the word bubble it's just your kind of word bubble is not what i'm used to. So thanks for helping me :) ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 15:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Can you fix my template? Thank you so much! The pic seems so small.. and the bubble is small http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Klaire ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 15:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Cam0620 00:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC)harry ron creevey i want a holly, phoenix feather, 11" inch wand! Roleplay Hi, I'm really bored and i was thinking do you want to rp? ''Lucy Anne Potter'' (Life is a sea just go with it) 16:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hello, I'm a new user to this wiki. I was wondering if you could tell me how to make a talk bubble. Thanks! Echostar 20:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Echostar 13:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Bond! I am trying to purchase a wand and owl, but no administrator has been visting either page lately. Thanks! *SuzyM* 01:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Stores Hey Bond, when you get the chance I need to talk to you about stores. So come on chat as soon as you see this message if you can. Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts Can you get on chat? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Talk:Ollivander's I noticed quite a few misplaced requests and just wanted to suggest adding a header at the top so "edit" is clear and easily accesable to those who are new to wikia and don't know to use the drop down menu. I'm new here myself and, although I am well versed in the ways of other wikis, I'm still getting used to the layout, my apologies if I make any mistakes here. Yours sincerely, JasmineJo Talk Bubble Help Hello again I'm still having trouble with my talk bubble. If theres any way you can help me please let me know. Thanks so much ~~Savannah Lopez~~ I'm technologically retarded! Help me! Hello, I'm Sam, and I was wondering if you could help me? I've never used this website before and I'm so confused! When do I find out what house I'm in and what year i've been placed in? And as time goes on, does my year change? What about the monitary system going on here? Can I get by using it as little as possible? Or does it have to do with a lot of the things on this RP? Speaking of which, what's the format for your RP? I'm not sure if you just write it in paragraph form or what. Erp! I'll stop asking questions now! Thank you for your time! http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Obsidian_Sam&redirect=no I think that's how you do it... not sure! I'm stupid! Help me! Henry Princeton {C Who is Henry Princeton? [[User:SCherry08]] 15:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) That would be my character. You can find the link in my profile. Hyugabyakugan12 10:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] can you get on chat like now please?? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 17:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Resort please Could please resort my character Troy Ignacio? Thanks ^.^ Cosmiggy New Talk Bubble hello, bond i tried to make a new talk bubble for my new character Maureen Archuleta. I made one in the template page and saved it, then when i check the other classes, all my other character templated had errors, all the text in my template became doubled. so i deleted the talk bubble i created at my template page and saved it, when i saved it everything went back to normal? can you please create my talk bubble please. I will add the pictures. thank you, Maureen Archuleta is 5th year. tnx. Cosmiggy 10:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) chat Are you avalaible to chat right now? Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts Sorting Just wondering, how do you sort people at Hogwarts. I know there's a test, but do mostly C's mean Gryffindor or something? Thanks, Echostar 16:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template You wrote on my talk page for me to get my roleplay talk template set up. how do i do that? TheNotChosenOne 19:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Professer I was wondering if I could be a professer. I don't care what class. Mabye Wandlore or Alchemy. Mrwhoman 00:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Mrwhoman May i Please be sorted? I took the test, and i want to know what i am. Thank you for your time. New Character Templates Bond em7, can you make the quick templates of my new characters? Can you also put my username link when you hover them on the character's name? Thanks. Here are the finished products: {C {C {C Hyugabyakugan12 06:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bubble Theorum Ok... i am totally unfamilar to the bubble system, how it works, or what to even put in the field. I am sure that it is easy, but do require some help as to understand it fully. EndersShadow 04:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC)EndersShadow Just Add Chaser My character Sergius Boniface got Chaser position in Slytherin Quidditch Team. Can you add the Chaser title on my talk bubble? The fonts and everything are not going to be changed, just add the word chaser on it. Thanks! Hyugabyakugan12 05:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorting Derrick How do i Delete a page, and could I please be sorted? ~~Derrickmonroy~~ Hello. To make this question short and quick, I'll get directly to the point. I stumbled upon this wiki today and had a few small questions. I see that on the website's home page, it said a specific amount of weeks had gone by since the beginning of the Hogwarts year. So, I was wondering, after the year is over, could I be apart of this? I have been a Harry Potter fan ever since the first book came out.--The one that got 16:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you, but I don't understand how the roleplaying works on this wiki. Can you explain it to me? I'm so stumped! :( Luna Woods 21:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you approve my word bubble? Get on chat. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 22:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorting I've taken the sorting quiz. How will I know what house I've been sorted into? MikeyDale007 20:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just to make it clear, I am awfully new to the wiki. Could I have a explination of this wiki? !Ṃěṭáṛđί at Chat boxes How do you make a chatbox? maypokemon16 could you help me with the piture, no matter what i do it won't showCascadeTheWalls 23:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I've noticed that everyone has a speech bubble. Could you tell me how to get one? !ṂěṭáṛđίṢ! [[User Talk:Metardis|''(Send me an Owl) ]] Μỹ ĈĥâŕάςτƏṛ Hi, I'd like to be sorted and move on but I'm not sorted yet... please tell an admin!!! Thanks! it's Forum: André Young Roxas358+2 11:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Roxas358+2 Dumbledore's Army Role Play Wiki Hi! i published a character and it got denied because i didnt have an account. Well...I have one now so can you sort me or do i have to make a different student? Thanks! Supergirl101 04:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ????!!!!! Prefects Hello, could you please check the prefect try -outs page because i applied my character and hopes to be a prefect Thank You. Cosmiggy - The World is Beautiful 14:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Many other users also signedup so could you please check them? thanks again! Enrolling? Hey is it possible to change year? I just created my character and I didn't realise that you don't have to start as a first year (well, I've noticed others haven't at least), Is it possible to change groups so that the birth date fits my character (1995 - 6th year)? thank you, JasmineJo 15:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Check the Astronamy Rp page ravenclaw have earned 10 paints!!!! Dduffurg48 18:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.And I would RP him... if the word bubble would work. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) Just a question! :) Hey, sorry to bother you, I just have a quick question...How long does it usually take to get Sorted? I'm very excited/anxious to start, but I don't think there's much I can do until I can get Sorted, am I right? I'm trying to be patient, I promise. Just curious! :) Happylocks 00:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Happylocks (Character name: Erica Griffith) When will i get sorted I've enterd my thing in and have waited for 2 days now just wodering when. I have already contacted Head of Ravenclw Xtramagic Roman 23:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Xtramagic Roman How?????? How do I get the speech bubble to work Xtramagic Roman 23:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Curious, Xtramagic Roman Hey There! Hey Bond, I saw that Ravenclaw doesn't have a male prefect and I saw what you typed that if there is no eligible male or female character eligible in their house, you ould get one of the same gender right? So since, there is no 5th Year and up male Ravenclaw( i think so.) can my character Maureen Archuleta be the 2nd female ravenclaw prefect beside Alex Archer? Thanks. I will go the prefect try-outs now. Cosmiggy - The World is Beautiful 01:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I need help!!!!!! Hi , I just wanted some information on how to get sorted and create a character page. You already sent me a note saying to get my supplies in diagon alley. But I dont understand, I dont know how to get it approved and what I need. Could you just tell me everything I need to know how to do before I can create a character page? Thank you, contact me ASAP! My username is Potterlover13, thanks! Bond em you said I could become a 2nd year when I started can I go ahead and do that or am I stuck a first year?CascadeTheWalls 20:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I made my character box so how do I roleplay with it? Can you tell me how? maypokemon16 hello please sort me in. Take your time to do your job but if you have spare time please sort me in. My charecter is Minister Cope and the person who created him user is Carptow. Also what name do i put in the second dueling name in the starting guide? One last question (Sorry im pissing you off) were do I put the< noinclude>?Carptow 00:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Year Level Advancing Hello Bond, may I request my character Bernadette Johnson to be 2nd Year? And can I also turn Albus Delacour into a 6th Year? Thanks in Advance. If you don't agree, It's okay with me, It is just a request right? Thanks Again. Cosmiggy - The World is Beautiful 04:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanaks Thanks for the Owl! Sorting Hey Bondem! Just wondering, at what level of user rights do you have to be before you can Sort new students? Windsword said that he thought it was rollback, but he wasn't sure. Thanks! 'Echostar' 13:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Can you help me disine a talk bubble? '!Ṃěṭáṛđί at ''' COuld you change Emma's picture on the comment blob to this New herbology teacher request Due to the current Herbology teachers inactivity, and never even showing up to herbology class ONCE, I believe we need a new one. Fang13674 13:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Candygirl21489 01:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How do you change the colors in the speech bubbles? Message me as soon as you can! Thanks! Klimpoloonrox5000 18:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about this... but how do we RP? Blackkites15 16:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC)